1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion exchange membrane and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ion exchange membranes are used in electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electrodialysis (ED), and electrodialysis reversal (EDR). Ion exchange membranes are used not only in general usage but also in medical use, and recently ion exchange membranes have also been used in a solid polymer electrolyte-type fuel cell.
Electrodeionization (EDI) is a water treatment process for removing ions from aqueous liquids by using an ion exchange membrane and an electrical potential in order to achieve ion transport. EDI differs from other water purification technologies, such as conventional ion exchange, in that it is does not require the use of chemicals such as acids or caustic soda, and can be used to produce ultra pure water. Electrodialysis (ED) and electrodialysis reversal (EDR) are electrochemical separation processes for removing ions and the like from water and other fluids.
An anion exchange membrane having a cationic group such as quaternary ammonium and a cation exchange membrane having an anionic group such as a sulthnic acid salt mainly in a polymer may be provided in an ion exchange membrane, and research on improvement in both is actively being conducted (for example, see WO2013/011272A, WO2013/011273A, WO2009/145188A, and JP2005-158724A).